


Possession

by disfissure



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asphyxiation, Begging, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, somewhat subtle omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disfissure/pseuds/disfissure
Summary: “Who do you belong to?”Who do you belong to.An easy question, with an easy answer. One word, three letters.





	Possession

“Who do you belong to?”

_Who do you belong to._  
An easy question, with an easy answer. One word, three letters.

But it's just so _hard_ to say right now, especially when Iwaizumi is grinding, grinding, _grinding_ down on him, and they're chest-to-chest, cock-to-cock, and his attention is zeroed in on the white-hot feeling of Iwaizumi’s precum smearing onto the head of his cock and paving the way for the best orgasm of his life. 

_You_ , he wants to say. 

_You._

“Y-you,” he finally stammers out, clutching Iwaizumi to him tighter. 

“Mm, that's my good boy.” The praise makes him melt, turns him into a mindless doll, entirely pliant for Iwaizumi to mold and torture. 

“And why can't you come right now?” 

Oikawa shudders uncontrollably against Iwaizumi, jerking his hips up just a little harder. “Because-” he starts, panting hard into Iwaizumi’s ear, “you're not- you're not inside me.”

He's known it, without a doubt, but actually hearing Oikawa say the words has him forcing himself to slow down, lest he come prematurely. Oikawa whines at the loss of stimulation, tries to wriggle his hips to entice Iwaizumi into moving again, making it _that much harder_ for him not to give in. He holds onto Oikawa’s hips to keep him still. 

“Is that all?” He asks, patiently running his nose up the length of Oikawa’s throat to catch his lips in a chaste, encouraging kiss. 

He trembles beneath him, and for all the filthy things Iwaizumi has said and done tonight, that one little kiss is the thing that undoes Oikawa for good.

“Because… you haven't-” there's a broken pause as Iwaizumi starts thrusting his hips again.

“I haven't what, Tooru?”

“You haven't said that I can come yet,” he finishes, lips twitching downwards and eyes filling with tears as he's reminded of the aching, throbbing in his cock, the seering, childish displeasure of not getting what he wants, the pressure of Iwaizumi’s weight bearing down on him, forcing him to submit in the way only an alpha can and _wait_ for release. “But I want to,” he adds, “I want it _so_ bad, please, _please_ can I come?”

“God, you’re such a fucking _slut_ but you’re _mine_. _My_ gorgeous boy. But you can't come yet. Not until I've got my knot in you and you're begging for it proper.” Iwaizumi growls, nipping at the juncture of Oikawa’s shoulder and neck. He pushes himself up with one arm, and uses his other hand to trace the outline of Oikawa’s collarbone. He brushes the back of his hand across Oikawa’s cheekbone, wiping away a stray tear before his fingers tiptoe their way back down to Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa bares his throat to Iwaizumi, averts his gaze and closes his own hand around Iwaizumi’s wrist. He pulls Iwaizumi’s hand up, until his fingers are perfectly fit to the curve of his throat, just beneath his jawline. “You're so good for me,” Iwaizumi coos, applying a little pressure to Oikawa’s larynx. Oikawa nods along, eyes hooded and adoring. 

Iwaizumi presses down harder, and the drastic change of air flow sends Oikawa into a frenzy, jerking his hips hard, thrusting up against Iwaizumi’s cock and flooding the room with pathetic, broken little whines and mewls. And Iwaizumi lets him, keeps his hand gripped around Oikawa’s neck for five, ten, fifteen seconds before letting go and pinning Oikawa’s hips to the bed again. Oikawa struggles against Iwaizumi, doing his best to keep working his hips until he reaches that peak and freefalls over it. And it's _right there_ , he knows, just a little more and he can finally _come_. 

Iwaizumi holds him down firmly, though, his sadistic grin mocking Oikawa, who's panting, red-faced and wide-eyed. “Turn over for me.”

Iwaizumi backs up off of Oikawa for him to flip over, on his hands and knees. He grips Oikawa’s inner thighs; his omega is literally _dripping_ for him, hole soft-looking and wet, and Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa is more than ready for his cock, but he wants to draw this out a little longer. He pushes two fingers into him, wriggles them so that they scrape against his prostate. Oikawa mewls, arches his back to the point that Iwaizumi is amazed by his flexibility. He rocks back, fucking himself on those fingers that are _so_ much _thicker_ than his, so much better at hitting his prostate and stretching him open that he doesn't even enjoy fingering himself anymore. He _needs_ Iwaizumi, his cock, fingers, tongue, _anything _as long as it's him. And he tells him so, whimpers it so quietly that Iwaizumi almost misses it.__

__“Yeah? You need me?” Iwaizumi smacks him on the ass and he yelps. “You need me to fuck you?”_ _

__Oikawa hides his face in the sheets and nods._ _

__“You've been a good boy for me tonight, baby. I'll take care of you.”_ _

__Iwaizumi slides his fingers out, and can't resist licking them clean. Oikawa’s scent is nothing short of intoxicating, but he _tastes_ even better; his slick is sweet and heady and connects Iwaizumi’s fingers in a spiderweb of strands. Iwaizumi runs his hand down the dip of Oikawa’s spine, fingertips just grazing the skin until it raises and Oikawa shudders. He reaches forward, gets a good grip on Oikawa’s shoulder - bending his back even further - lines himself up and half thrusts into, half yanks Oikawa onto his dick. Oikawa shrieks into the sheets, fisting his own hands in his hair while Iwaizumi fucks him raw, turning him inside-out and outside-in again. It takes a total of six thrusts before he's spasming around Iwaizumi, cock spurting thick ropes of come onto the bedsheets and his stomach. He goes silent as he comes, body tensed and jaw slack, eyes rolled back. And Iwaizumi keeps pounding into him, pummeling his prostate without relent._ _

__The first sound he makes when he sobers up is a gasp, then a breathy moan, then another moan with much more conviction and volume to it. He _keens_ , pushing back again Iwaizumi, who reaches around and cups his cock, starts stroking hard and fast to match the pace of his thrusts. _ _

__“ _Oh, no-no-no-no-no_ ,” Oikawa wails, using one hand to try and push Iwaizumi’s away from from his cock. “ _Please_ \- no, I can't-” he sobs, still-hard cock leaking and twitching, the head a deep violet._ _

__“I thought you wanted to come, Tooru,” Iwaizumi sounds like he's pouting, the innocence in his tone standing at odds with the way he's brutalizing Oikawa’s asshole, slamming into him so hard that they're both bouncing on the mattress. He grits his teeth. “We’re going to come together in the end, regardless of how many times you come before me. I told you to wait.”_ _

__The way Iwaizumi says it sounds so _reasonable_ , and Oikawa regrets not waiting, regrets not having the self-control because now Iwaizumi’s calloused hand is pumping his cock, drowning him in pleasure-pain and keeping him hard. Oikawa whines, unwillingly thrusting his hips into empty air when Iwaizumi finally lets up to hold onto his hips and fuck into him with all his weight behind every snap of his hips. He occasionally stops to grind himself into Oikawa, stab the head of his cock into Oikawa’s prostate and make him writhe, spine arching and twisting in ways that shouldn't be possible. _ _

__And Oikawa can't stop himself from begging for more, even when he's on the precipice of agony. “Harder, fuck me _harder_ ,” he hisses, especially when the base of Iwaizumi’s cock starts to thicken into a knot that stretches him wider every time he thrusts in-and-out. Iwaizumi groans above him, knots his fingers into Oikawa’s hair and tugs his head back so that he can't muffle his moaning anymore. “Who do you belong to?” He snarls again, and Oikawa’s right back to that word, those three letters, but this time, it's so much easier. _ _

__“You,” he gasps, reaching back to hold onto Iwaizumi’s wrist when he starts pumping Oikawa’s cock again, flicking his wrist in that up-down motion that sets him on fire. “I belong to you.”_ _

__Iwaizumi comes first, rumbling deep and loud in his chest, shooting off rope after rope of come into his omega, and then Oikawa comes again, crying in the club, sobbing out loud that he _loves_ Iwaizumi, that he wants to be claimed by him._ _

__Iwaizumi lets go of his hair, scoots his legs up so he can sit comfortably on the backs of Oikawa’s thighs. They'll be here for the next half-hour or so before Iwaizumi’s knot goes down and he can pull out without hurting either of them. He leans forward, presses his palms flat into Oikawa’s lower back, massaging the muscle, silently imploring him to relax, sleep, while he traces _I’ll take care of you_ over the planes of Oikawa’s flesh with the tips of his fingers._ _

__“I belong to you, too, you know.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> i had to slip crying in the club in im sorr y it was so difficult for me to write this with no jokes
> 
> also i wrote this in about three hours, so i apologize for how short it is whoops


End file.
